Filip Inaros (Books)
Male |complexion = Dark |hair = Dark |eyes = Brown |groups = Outer Planets Alliance Free Navy |appeared_n = |referenced_n = |relationships_n = |status_tv = Alive |first_appeared_tv= |appeared_tv = |referenced_tv = |relationships_tv = |actor = Jasai Chase Owens }} Filip Inaros is the son of and . He is a radicalised member of the Outer Planets Alliance and a member of the Free Navy. Biography Background Filip is the first and only son of and . Born on Ceres after a difficult pregnancy due to the dangers of low gravity, Filip was raised lovingly by his parents during his very early life. However, after the destruction of the transport Augustin Gamarra by his father, his mother's guilt of her involvement made her severely depressed and unstable, so his father manipulatively hid Filip away from her to keep her silence and "good behaviour". His mother then tried to take her own life to escape his father's radical beliefs and manipulations, and eventually she had no choice but to abandon Filip and leave him with his father and her former crew. Bombardment of Earth Filip, now a full member of his father's radical faction of the OPA, led an assault on the |MCRN shipyards on Callisto, using timed tungsten rods dropped from a ship in orbit and sacrificing his own team members as a distraction. Filip and his team raided a Martian supply depot for High Density Resonance Coating.Novel , Prologue: Filip After the raid, Filip was apparently hiding from the authorities when his father contacted his estranged mother to help smuggle him and several others off Ceres. When his mother arrived on Ceres, Filip showed disappointment in that she did not bring the with her. After a few days hiding in an OPA safehouse, his mother managed to acquire a ragtag ship called the Chetzemoka to get them off Ceres. She told Filip, that once he was safe, it was his to do as he wished. However, unbeknownst to his mother, Filip was there as a lure, so she could be kidnapped and taken back to in an apparent plan to keep her safe from what was about to happen, because she was one of "them" — a member of the in-tribe, a Belter, or perhaps simply someone Marco wanted to own. After reuniting his mother with his father aboard his ship, the Pella, the Free Navy were hiding in the Hungaria Asteroids near Mars orbit, when they were discovered by the Razorback. The Free Navy, not yet ready to carry out their plans, tried to destroy the Razorback before those aboard the racing pinnace could alert anyone of their presence. However, the Razorback was saved by the nearby Martian fleet escorting Prime Minister to Luna. After the asteroids that were hurtled towards Earth devastated the entire planet, Filip and everyone on board celebrated and cheered as the newsfeeds started coming in of the destruction. He was proud of his involvement and even boasted to his mother, that all this was "his work". Naomi, after discovering that Filip was involved in the attack on Earth, was deeply ashamed and scolded Filip, which deeply hurt him although he tried to hide it and storme off. The Free Navy Years Filip, at the urging of his father Marco, is rolled up in the creation of the Free Navy. His father expects him to act and carry himself a certain way. During a surprise attack on the Rocinante, Filip is given the privilege of being the gunner for the Pella. Though it's a 3 on 1 attack, the Pella is wounded and forced to pull back, while the Roci escapes. It is unclear whether Filip would have had the will to knowingly kill the vessel that his mother was on. After this, Marco is noticeably disappointed and ashamed of Filip. Filip takes this to heart and learns that his own father has been talking behind his back saying that the attack on the Roci failed due to Filip's lack of courage, will and strength. Hurt by his father's verbal abuse, Filip finds himself back on Callisto, the base that he and the Free Navy had broken into and attacked and looted years back when the Free Navy first formed. His first mission. He meets up with by chance in one of the bars and they talk. Karal again proves to be more of a supportive father figure to Filip than Marco. On the news feed, they see that was killed in their attack. Back on the Pella, there's a huge party going on to celebrate the news. Marco is now jubilant and happy, and over the din of the party, mouths the words "We did it". This infuriates Filip as he's now sharing the triumph, but was singled and blamed in defeat. When the coordinated attack by the Consolidated Fleet begins against Marco's forces, Marco calls his leaders to report to him on Callisto. Filip, present at the meeting, speaks up and asks whether Marco will find a way to turn even this loss into a defeat somehow and pretend, like with the other "strategic retreats", whether it was "all part of the plan." Marco embarrasses Filip by acting as if the questions are the result of Filip being "a boy" and not mature enough to understand the plan. Filip leaves in a huff. Later, Filip is in a karaoke bar, discussing the attack on Callisto (which he led) with a local and asking what had happened with the Belters. Realizing that Belters had lost people in the attack, Filip begins to recognize the losses he has incurred on behalf of Marco. After leaving the bar, Filip begins to see that Marco has manipulated the narrative behind everything in Filip's life the way he manipulated the defeat at the hands of the Rocinante into a victory. He answers a call from the Pella, only to hear directly from Marco that the Pella and the rest of the Free Navy are going to be burning for to hunt down and Naomi, and that Filip has to return to the ship in a half-hour. Filip feigns excitement. Then, he drops his gun and communicator into the recycler and signs on as a workman at the local employment office (using the name Filip Nagata), missing the launch time for the Pella and avoiding being on board when the remainder of the Free Navy are killed by the Ring. See also * Free Navy * * External links }} Category:Viewpoint characters Category:Characters (Books) Category:Male Characters (Books) Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Belters